Many companies use vehicles to move items within and between facilities. A transport vehicle may include a cargo area or carry a cargo container to hold the items. It is common to leave the storage container for the items unsecured. If sealed, each stop would require unsealing upon arrival and resealing upon departure. Leaving the storage container unsecured may increase the efficiency of the transport process, but it also increase the likelihood of unauthorized access or theft. One option is to use traditional padlocks with the key or combination given to the operator. This secures the cargo from theft by parties other than the operator. But the padlocks introduce additional logistical friction because the key or combinations must be shared and physically presented. If a key is lost or combination forgotten, the padlock may need to be cut to access the storage container. This can be expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, unlike a seal, a lock simply secures a cargo container, and may not provide evidence of tampering with, or unauthorized access to, the cargo container.